


Diapers

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infertility as a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diapers

"It's a damn good thing we can't have babies," he growled.

She dug her fingernails on one hand into his shoulder, using the other hand to support herself on the counter as he hammered against her.

"Have something against them?" she choked after an embarrassingly long pause.

"One word," he gritted before burying his face in her neck and finishing with a loud groan.

"And that is...?" she panted, running her fingers through his sweat-dampened hair.

"Diapers."

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: esotaria  
> Prompt: babies


End file.
